staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Października 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Pan Złota Rączka (111) - serial komediowy, USA 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Reksio - serial animowany 9.15 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Milagros (163) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 11.00 Rodzina prawie doskonała 11.15 Monty Reberts - prawdziwy zaklinacz koni (1/2) - film dok. 11.45 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż 12.40 Pierwszy krzyk (3/12) - serial dokumentalny 13.10 Wieści ze świata (4): Na podbój świata - serial edukac. 13.45 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu 14.00 Stacja PRL (1): Chaos - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Małe obracanie groszem - program dla dzieci 14.45 Gagułki - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Magazyn olimpijski 15.40 Tajemniczy świat Aleksandry (6) - serial SF, USA 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (257) - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (966) - telenowela, USA 18.25 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 18.40 Auto Mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.55 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Pan Tadeusz - przed premierą 20.35 Gliniarz z dżungli (55) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.25 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.30 Teatr Telewizji: Lato w Nohant - sztuka J. Iwaszkiewicza 22.45 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Sport 23.25 Pan Tadeusz - po premierze 23.55 Nosferatu - wampir - horror, Niemcy /Francja 1.35 Kultura duchowa narodu - reportaż 2.05 Mój ślad 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (167): Modlitwa - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski 3 (Der Bergdoktor) (39) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Celino Bleiweiss, wyk. Manuel Guggenberger, Harald Krassnitzer, Enzi Fuchs, Michaela May (50 min) 09.50 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 10.10 Złote marzenia (63,64) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993, reż. Reynaldo Boury/Roberto Naar, wyk. Patricia Frania, Carolina Pavaneli, Leonardo Vieira, Betriz Segall (102 min) 11.55 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.25 Podróż (34): Podróż do Nowego i starego Meksyku - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 12.50 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.10 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny (powt.) 13.50 Scena młodego widza: Cisza - sztuka Pawła Trzaski, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Trzaska, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Magdalena Pasternak, Andrzej Łabędzki, Maria Ciunelis (52 min) 14.45 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Jan Sebastian Bach - Johann Wolfgang Goethe 15.00 W labiryncie (4/120): Powrót - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (25 min) (powt.) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (13) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Peter O'Fallon, wyk. Mathhew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (45 min) 17.00 Nasz miejsce - małe ojczyzny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Od ucha do ucha: Kabaret Elita 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Pożegnanie lata - Piknik Dwójki w Zamościu 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Młode wilki - film sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Piotr Szwedes, Jarosław Jakimowicz-Kriegl, Alex Murphy, Jan Nowicki (95 min) 23.20 Portret w przestrzeni - Tadeusz Wybult - film dokumentalny Jerzego Wójcika 00.05 Warszawska Jesień '99: Heartpiece - Double Opera - widowisko muzyczne 01.05 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Rudobrody (22/26) - serial animowany 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (66/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (87,88) - telenowela 10.00 Bałtyk (34/50) - reportaż 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr (11/26) - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna (11/86) - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 Zwierzozbliżenia 11.55 Alfabet polskich rzek: G jak Gorajec - felieton 12.15 Eko-Lego 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Miedzą do Europy 13.30 Telezakupy 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Krople miłości (34/150) - telenowela 15.00 Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Maszyna zmian (2/12) - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 Seniora (87,88) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości (34/150) - telenowela 22.30 Doktor Kildare (7/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell (24 min) 22.55 Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze (22/26) - serial dokumentalny TVP Katowice 7.00 Rudobrody- francuski film animowany 7.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial fab. prod. kanadyjskiej 8.00 Program na bis (powt.) 8.30 Mieszkaj lepiej - poradnik 8.45 To jest temat 9.00 Seniora 10.00 Bałtyk 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial fabularny prod. kanadyjskiej 11.15 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna 11.30 Zwierzozbliżenia 11.55 Alfabet rzek polskich 12.15 Eko-lego - magazyn 12.30 Drynda 13.00 Miedzą do Europy 13.30 Telezakupy 14.00 Panorama powiatow 14.30 Krople miłości - serial prod. meksykanskiej 15.00 Rządy dzieci, czyli PajdokraCJa 15.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci (powt.) 16.00 Mówimy po... polsku 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Hasło: Przygoda - kanadyjski serial dla młodzieży 17.00 8 Dzień jak co dzień: Radość czytania 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji cZęs!ochov.skiej . 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 Panorama powiatow - program publicystyczny 19.30 Maszyna zmian - polski serial fabularny 20.00 Seniora - serial prod. meksykańskiej 21.00 To jest temat 21.15 Mieszkaj lepiej 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 Krople miłości - serial obyczajowy prod. meksykanskiej 22.30 Doktor Kildare - amerykanski serial fabularny 23.00 100 proc. life 23.45 Zakonczeme programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (36) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Godzilla (21) - serial animowany 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (114) - serial animowany 8.30 Tarzan (32) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (20) - serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Siedmiu wspaniałych (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 10.30 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (21) - serial przygod., USA 11.30 Legendy kung-fu (55) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Godzilla (22) - serial animowany 15.30 Infonnacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (100) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (22) - serial przygod., USA 17.35 Mortal Kombat (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Paloma (29) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.50 Real TV 20.00 MEGAHIT: Okup - dramat sensacyjny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.20 Ally McBeal (40) - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.15 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.20 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.40 Polityczne graffiti 23.55 Miodowe lata (33) - serial komediowy, Polska 0.35 Super Express TV 0.50 Spirala śmierci - film sensacyjny, Austria 2.25 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Pod napięciem - talk show 7.15 Delfy (19) - serial anim. 7.45 Świat Bobby'ego (36/50) - serial anim. 8.10 Piotruś Pan - serial anim. 8.35 Fantastyczna czwórka (15/25) - serial anim. 9.00 Rosalinda (52/80) - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Dziedziczka (58/95) - serial 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (79/150) - serial 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.25 Maraton uśmiechu 13.55 Delfy (19) - serial anim. 14.20 Świat Bobby' ego (36/50) - serial anim. 14.45 Piotruś Pan (56/65) - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (216/260) - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu (106/150) - serial 16.15 Pełna chata (34/168) - serial 16.45 Ja, Malinowski - serial 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.30 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.00 Rosalinda (53/80) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Cristina (80/150) - serial 20.25 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.55 Mściciel (7/16) - serial 22.00 Supergliny - mag. policyjny 22.30 Komandosi - magazyn 23.00 Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - prog. public. 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 0.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 0.30 Drew Carey Show (9) - serial 1.00 Chcę żyć! - film obycz., USA 3.05 Granie na zawołanie Nasza TV 7.00 Techno Party. 7.30 Hardcastle i McCormick (35), 8.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (36) - serial 9.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 9.30 Kalambury, 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo (88) - ser., 10.45 Zakazana miłość (35) - ser.. 11.15 Oblicza prawdy (95) - serial 12.10 Telezakupy, 12.40 Antonella (36) - serial, 13.30 Kalambury, 14.00 Muzyczny regał, 14.30 Telezakupy, 15.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (36), 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - ser., 16.00 Oblicza prawdy (96), 16.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (89). 17.30 Zakazana miłość (36) - ser., 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick (36) - ser., 19.00 Zoom, 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk. 20.00 Szkolna miłość - film obycz., niem. 21.45 Sprawiedliwość w Teksasie (1) - miniser., 22.50 Posterunek przy Hill Street (7) - ser., 23.50 Gillette Sport. 0.20 Idziemy na ryby, 0.50 Zakończenie programu. TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.05 Sport telegram 08.15 Krakowskie Przemieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 09.00 Klan (250) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 10.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Nikt nie jest winien - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1986, reż. Raszard Zatorski, wyk. Marek Walczewski, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Władysław Kowalski (77 min) (powt.) 11.15 Autoportrety we wnętrzu: Jarosław Modzelewski 11.40 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 11.50 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 7 dni świat 12.45 Klan (250) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 13.05 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 13.20 Dom (7/12): Zażalenie do Pana Boga - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jolanta Żółkowska, Tadeusz Janczar, Władysław Kowalski, Tomasz Borkowy (100 min) (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: O sumieniu - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.25 Rodziny i miasta: Foto - Bielec - felieton 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Klub pana Rysia - program dla dzieci 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (250) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Pomysłowy wnuczek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Młodość Chopina - film obyczajowy, Polska 1952, reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Czesław Wołłejko, Aleksandra Śląska, Jan Kurnakowicz, Igor Śmiałowski (122 min) 22.00 Mała rzecz a cieszy (44): Skansen, Koleś na łonie rodziny - filmy animowane dla dorosłych 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Prognoza pogody 22.55 Sport telegram 23.00 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna 23.30 Magazyn Chopinowski 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.35 Zaproszenie: Wojciechowy gród - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 00.55 Klan (250) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Pomysłowy wnuczek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Młodość Chopina - film obyczajowy, Polska 1952, reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Czesław Wołłejko, Aleksandra Śląska, Jan Kurnakowicz, Igor Śmiałowski (122 min) (powt.) 04.00 Mała rzecz a cieszy (44): Skansen, Koleś na łonie rodziny - filmy animowane dla dorosłych (powt.) 04.30 Panorama 04.50 Prognoza pogody 04.55 Sport telegram 05.00 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) 05.30 Magazyn Chopinowski (powt.) RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski. 6.25 Perła - telenowela, 7.10 Sunset Beach - ser., 7.55 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, 8.45 Jedna runda - kom., 10.40 Piękny i bestia, 11.30 Teleshopping, 12.00 Campbellowie - ser., 12.50 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, 13.15 Perła - telenowela, 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Rycerze Zodiaku, Dragon Bali, 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastycznonaukowy. 17.10 Seaquest - ser., 18.00 Sunset Beach, 18.50 7 minut - wyd. dnia - pr. inf., 19.00 Zoom, 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, 20.00 Szkolna miłość - film, 21.45 Sprawiedliwość w Teksasie - miniserial, 22.50 7 minut - wyd. dnia - pr. Inf., 23.05 Sexplozja, 23.20 Spadek - thriller, Australia, 0.55 Szkolna miłość - film obycz., 2.30 Zoom, 2.55 Sexplozja, 3.10 Spadek - thriller, 4.35 Teledyski. Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul Mnie, 7.00 Afficionado, 7.30 Szok-blok, 8.00 TV Market, 8.30 Hallo Sandybell (29) - serial dla dzieci 9.00 Znak Zorro (33) - serial przygodowy, 9.30 Micaela (67) - telenowela 10.30 Micaela (68) - telenowela 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (41) - telenowela 12.30 Disco Relax, 13.30 Superstar, 14.00 Szok-blok, 14.30 Kamera start, 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie, 16.00 Prawo do miłości (79) - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice plasków (79) - telenowela 17.05 Informacje, 17.15 Hallo Sandybell (30) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Znak Zorro (34) - serial przygodowy, 18.05 Brygada Acapulco (32) - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja Kosmiczna (82) - serial SF 19.50 Super Express TV, 20.05 M.A.S.H. (7) - serial komediowy 20.35 Skrzydła (69) - serial komediowy 21.05 Ośmiornica (22) serial kryminalny 22.25 Kierowca - film sensac. USA 1978 0.10 Sekrety gwiazd - ser. dok. 1.05 Przytul mnie, 2.05 Piosenka na życzenie, 3.05 Pożegnanie. Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (*) 7.45 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia (*) 7.50 Łapu capu (*), 7.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - ser. anim., 8.00 Bracia Flub - serial animowany 8.25 Na jedną noc - film obyczajowy, USA. 10.05 Jutro nie umiera nigdy - sensacyjny, USA/Wielka Brytania, 12.00 Deser: Tantal - film krótkometrażowy, 12.10 Obrazki z życia - obyczajowy, Polska, 13.30 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej, 14.00 Aktualności filmowe, 14.30 Bob Morane - serial animowany 15.00 Wielka biała pięśc - komedia, USA. 16.30 Deser: Seklet tlombki - film krótkometrażowy, 16.50 Mistrz golfa - obycz. USA. 18.30 Bracia Flub - serial animowany 18.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial anim. 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (*). 19.20 Nie przegap (*), 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (*), 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dok., 19.55 Łapu capu (*), 20.00 Słaba płeć - dramat, USA. 21.30 Strażnik żelaznej kurtyny - film dok., 23.30 Gummo - dramat. 24.00 Złe towarzystwo - sensacyjny, USA. (*) program nie kodowany HBO 6.05 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn 6.50 Na planie filmu 'Kosmiczny mecz' - rep. 7.15 Klub tajnych agentów - film przyg, USA 1996 8.45 Weekend - komedia, Francja 1997 10.25 Candamo - wyprawa w głąb piekła - program dokumentalny 11.20 Cudze pieniądze - komedia, USA 1991 13.00 Kryptonim "Nektar" - komedia kryminalna, Polska 1963 14.35 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 15.00 Interes stulecia - komedia, USA , 1983 16.40 Kosmiczny mecz - komedia, USA 1996 18.10 Ślicznotka z Memphis - film wojenny, USA 1990 20.00 Syn chrzestny - komedia, USA 1998 21.40 Kasyno - film krym., USA 1995 0.35 Gra o honor - dramat obycz., USA 1998 2.50 Bez zobowiązań - thriller erotyczny, USA 1996 4.25 Cudze pieniądze - komedia, USA. Wizja Jeden 14.00 Inny swiat - serial obycz., 15.00 Nowożeńcy - serial komediowy, 15.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela. Australia, 16.00 St Tropez - serial dla młodzieży, 17.00 W naszym kręgu, 17.30 Drogie świętoszki - telenowela, 18.00 Nikola, 18.30 Mieszkanie dla dwojga - serial komediowy, Francja, 19.00 Słońce Miami - telenowela. USA. 20.00 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy, 20.30 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy, 21.00 Zycie zaczyna się po trzydziestce - serial obyczajowy, 22.00 Jonathan Creek - serial kryminalny, 23.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show, 23.55 Biurowiec - serial animowany, 24.00 Gwiazdka w Quercy - familijny Francja. 1.30 Zabić Holendra - film, 3.35 Rozmawiając, obmawiając - komedia, Wlk. Brytania/USA. National Geographic (P) 12.00 Zatopienie Lusitanii 13.00 W królestwie aligatorów 14.00 Bitwa o Midway 15.00 Na tropie dinozaurów 16.00 Po katastrofie na Piper Alpha 17.00 Do zapamiętania 18.00 Stary świat Włoch 18.30 Śmiecie i odpady 19.00 Wszystko o tygrysach: W cieniu tygrysa 20.00 Zmierzch ery transatlantyków 21.00 Cuda medycyny 22.00 Tajemnica znaków Nazca 22.30 Tajemniczy grobowiec w Abu Sir 23.00 Kondor 00.00 Stary świat Włoch 00.30 Śmiecie i odpady 01.00 Wszystko o tygrysach: W cieniu tygrysa Ale Kino! 08.00 Magazyn filmowy: Danny Glover 08.25 Made in USA - film obyczajowy, Francja 1966, reż. Jean-Luc Godard, wyk. Jean-Pierre Leaud, Anna Karina, Laszlo Szabo, Marianne Faithfull (81 min) 09.50 Dokument: Errol Flynn - film dokumentalny 10.40 Autobus odjeżdża 6.20 - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1953, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Jan Ciecierski, Hanka Bielicka, Jerzy Duszyński (96 min) 12.20 Książę ciemności (Prince of Darkness) - horror, USA 1987, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Donald Pleasance, Lisa Blount, Jameson Parker, Victor Wang (101 min) 14.05 Wybór broni (Choix des armes) - film kryminalny, Francja 1981, reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Yves Montand, Gerard Depardieu, Catherine Deneuve, Gerard Lanvin (130 min) 16.20 Magazyn filmowy: Jean Claude van Damme 16.45 Pogarda (Le mepris) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Włochy 1963, reż. Jean-Luc Godard, wyk. Brigitte Bardot, Michel Piccoli, Jack Palance, Georgia Moll (97 min) 18.25 Dziwna sprawa (Une etrange affaire) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1981, reż. Pierre Granier-Deferre, wyk. Michel Piccoli, Gerard Lanvin, Nathalie Baye, Jean-Pierre Kalfon (97 min) 20.05 Magazyn filmowy: Uczeń szatana 20.30 KLASYCZNE ALE: Gdyby Don Juan był kobietą (Don Juan) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1972, reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Brigitte Bardot, Robert Hossein, Jane Birkin, Maurice Ronet (90 min) 22.05 Jubilerzy księżycowej poświaty (Les Bijoutiers du clair de lune) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1957, reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Brigitte Bardot, Stephen Boyn, Alida Valli, Pepe Nieto (87 min) 23.35 Magazyn filmowy: Zaklinacz deszczu 00.00 Samodzielne życie (Une vie independante) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Rosja 1991, reż. Vitali Kanevski, wyk. Pavel Nazarov, Dinara Droukarova, Toshihiro Vatanabe, Yelena Popova (95 min) 01.40 Niedaleko Warszawy - dramat sensacyjny, Polska 1954, reż. Maria Kaniewska, wyk. Urszula Modrzyńska, Ludwik Benoit, Stanisława Perzanowska, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Jan Żardecki (97 min) 03.20 Wielkie miasto (The Big Town) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Ben Bolt, wyk. Matt Dillon, Diane Lane, Tommy Lee Jones, Bruce Dern (105 min) Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Tajemniczy wszechświat Artura C. Clarke'a: Tajemnice Majów 09.30 (P) Boska magia: Cuda wiary 10.25 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Ferrari 10.50 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Kimberley 11.20 (P) Poza rok 2000 11.45 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 12.15 (P) Stan gotowości: Zmiana kursu 12.40 (P) Następny krok 13.10 (P) Ultranauka: Wieczna młodość 13.35 (P) Ultranauka: Dreszcze 14.05 (P) Szaleństwa na kółkach 15.15 (P) Rzeki świata: Rzeka Yarraki w Australii 15.40 (P) Pierwsze loty: Szybciej niż myśl i wyżej niż niebo 16.10 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latającuch 16.35 (P) Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 17.00 (P) Pasjonaci z wyboru: Londyński autobus 17.30 Discovery Today Preview (2) 18.00 (P) Wyprawy w czasie: Birmingham 19.00 Weterynarz 19.30 Jadowite węże 20.30 Discovery Today Supplement (3) 21.00 (P) Od podszewki: Konkordsi 22.00 (P) Oddział SWAT z Miami 23.00 (P) Morski drapacz chmur 00.00 (P) Stulecie wojen 01.00 (P) Rekiny pod słońcem 02.00 Discovery Today Supplement (3) 02.30 (P) Cudem ocaleni: Uwięzieni w dolinie śmierci 03.00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Przemierzając świat: Mauritius 13.30 (P) Wszerz i wzdłuż: Południowa Afryka i Nowa Południowa Walia, Australia 14.00 Wakacyjne plany: Edynburg i Glasgow, Kuba 14.30 (P) Australijska odyseja: Wizjonerzy, utopie i sny 15.00 (P) Australijski przewodnik dla smakoszy: Buddyjski Nowy Rok i bazary Adelajdy 15.30 (P) Powitanie Afryki: Lesotho i jaskinie Cango 16.00 (P) Grubas w Cajun 17.00 (P) Podróże marzeń: Peru - Amantani, Wyspa Gwiazd 17.30 (P) Wzdłuż rzeki: Rzeka D'Urville 18.00 (P) W drodze: Trinidad i Tobago 18.30 (P) Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: Tongabezi Lodge, Zambia 19.00 (P) Australijska odyseja: Wizjonerzy, utopie i sny 19.30 Planeta wakacje: Wyspy Bahama 20.00 (P) Kolekcja konesera: Południowoafrykańskie safari 20.30 (P) W Portugalii: Południowa Extremadura 21.00 Travel Live 21.30 (P) Floyd z korkociągiem: Loara 22.00 (P) Bunt na Bounty: Epicka podróż po morzach południowych 23.00 (P) Powitanie Afryki: Lesotho i jaskinie Cango 23.30 (P) Na równiku: Kryzys w Kirgistanie 00.00 (P) Sportowe safari: Jezioro Garda, Włochy 00.30 (P) Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: Tongabezi Lodge, Zambia 01.00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Golf: Zawody US PGA Tour w Williamsburgu (P) 9:30 Lekkoatletyka: Maraton w Amsterdamie (P) 10:30 Kolarstwo: Finał Pś - Wyścig Dookoła Lombardii (P) 11:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Zurychu - finał (P) 13:00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii Carl w Surfes Paradise (P) 14:00 Triathlon: Zawody Pś w Genewie (P) 15:00 Zapasy: Mś w stylu klasycznym w Atenach (P) 16:00 Strzelectwo: Mś w Tampere 17:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Swatch Wave (P) 18:00 YOZ - magazyn (P) 19:00 Offroad - magazyn (P) 20:00 Automobilizm: Wyścig w Laguna Seca 21:00 Zawody siłaczy: Grand Prix Czech (P) 22:00 Rugby: Puchar świata (P) 23:00 Eurogol - magazyn (P) 0:30 Boks: Walki zawodowców 1:30 Zakończenie programu DSF 8:15 K-tel - magazyn 8:45 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka (powt.) 9:45 Wokół futbolu - magazyn 12:00 Magazyn reklamowy 12:15 Poza kontrolą (2) - magazyn 12:30 Takeshi's Castle (16) (powt.) 13:15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14:15 Monster Trucks (9) (powt.) 14:45 Poza kontrolą (3) - magazyn 15:15 Sport - program rozrywk. 16:15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17:15 Takeshi's Castle (19) 18:00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18:30 InTeam - magazyn 19:00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19:30 InTeam - magazyn 20:00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20:15 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka 22:10 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22:15 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 8 kolejka 22:45 LaOla - magazyn 23:30 Touchdown - magazyn 0:45 Sport kurios (powt.)